This application relates to a high performance hook and loop closure system, and more particularly, to a warp knit fabric for use as a loop member in a hook and loop closure system.
Hook and loop closure systems, frequently referred to as Velcro.RTM. systems, have been known and extensively used for decades. Such closure systems, in their usual form, consist of multifilament loop pile members and monofilament hook members. The hook members may be selectively mated together, which is typically achieved by finger pressure, in order to cause the hook members to engage the loop members, thereby producing a secure, yet reversible joint or closure. This connection of the hook and loop members can be discontinued by pulling the two members apart.
In general, a loop member for carrying a plurality of pile loops is normally produced by a process of napping on appropriately constructed woven or knit fabric.
Hook and loop closure systems are used in clothing, upholstery, sporting goods, orthopedic and medical devices, as well as other applications where a certain amount of force is required to keep a pair of component parts together.
For industrial, technical or specialty applications, where the stress on closure components may be quite substantial, stronger yarns, which are configured into unique forms, must be used in order to withstand the high forces that may be involved. One such example is a sanding tool. Here, a disposable sanding pad, provided with a hooked surface on its non-abrasive side, is applied to the rotating part of the tool which is covered with loop fabric, in order to firmly hold the pad in position. This is achieved by mating the hooks of the sanding pad with the loops of the tool so as to effect a secure bond which is able to withstand the stress of high speed sanding. Once the pad is worn and is otherwise in need of replacement, it is simply peeled off and discarded.
As can be appreciated, the loop members of the sanding tool must be strong and durable enough to last through a large number of cycles of pad replacement without any deterioration in their holding power. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a loop pile fabric that is suitable for use in a sanding tool as described above, or other high performance applications.